The subject matter herein relates generally to solid state lighting, and more particularly, to connectors for lighting assemblies.
Solid-state light lighting systems use solid state light sources, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), and are being used to replace other lighting systems that use other types of light sources, such as incandescent or fluorescent lamps. The solid-state light sources offer advantages over the lamps, such as rapid turn-on, rapid cycling (on-off-on) times, long useful life span, low power consumption, narrow emitted light bandwidths that eliminate the need for color filters to provide desired colors, and so on. LED lighting systems typically include LED packages that have a substrate with power leads on the substrate connected to an LED chip. A lens surrounds the LED chip, and light is emitted by the LED through the lens.
The LED packages typically have power leads that are soldered to pads on a printed circuit board (PCB) to make an electrical and mechanical connection to the PCB. The power leads are arranged on the bottom of the substrate of the LED packages for such connections. Some known lighting systems use sockets to hold the LED packages, where the sockets have power contacts that contact corresponding power leads on the LED package. The power leads are typically on the sides of the substrate of the LED package for such connections. Because of the heat generated by LED packages, it is desirable to use a heat sink to dissipate heat from the LED packages. Heretofore, LED manufacturers have had problems designing a thermal interface that efficiently dissipates heat from the LED package because the power leads are arranged along the bottom and/or the sides of the substrate. Some LED manufacturers are creating LED packages that have power leads on the top of the substrate, to allow the thermal interface to be positioned along the bottom and/or sides of the substrate. However, as the size of LED packages decreases, problems arise with being able to connect the power leads to power conductors. Known LED packages of such configurations have had wires soldered to the power leads. Such connections are difficult, time consuming, and are not well adapted for automation.
Additionally, some known LED packages are integrating multiple LED chips, such as for multiple color effects. Each LED chip needs separate power leads. As such, the power leads are made smaller, so as to fit many power leads on the top of the substrate. Terminating power conductors to such leads by way of soldering is very difficult and uneconomical.
A need remains for lighting systems that can be powered efficiently. A need remains for lighting systems with LED packages that have adequate thermal dissipation. A need remains for lighting systems with LED packages that are assembled in an efficient and cost-effective manner.